


Stuck

by qrowrito



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Shipping, Swearing, baby malachite later, im so sorry, its gonna be good, its still sad, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrowrito/pseuds/qrowrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis is stuck in a situation she never expected.</p><p> </p><p>Edit: Not being continued. I'll be able to leave it up as a oneshot but I don't like the premise anymore. I'm rewriting it even better. Sorry to anyone who looked forward to chapter two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

Lapis trudged home. Her clothes were ripped and only half on. She looked homeless. If it weren't for her near fresh dyed blue hair she could have passed off as a deadbeat. Or a prostitute that had just had a wild ride. 'Ha.' She thought, 'I really am a slut, just like she said...' Lapis didn't want to think much about it but she couldn't help it. She wondered for a moment if she should go home when she realized that she was standing in front of Peridot's house. She figured her body was so used to going there she had done it subconsciously.

Lapis approached the door. She wondered if she should knock, but realized that at this point, it was useless, the house was practically a second home for her. She shuddered to think of why. It was a haven for her. Here, she was safe from everything that could torment her. Here, Peirdot was there and she would be protected and loved. Lapis opened the door. Thankfully it was unlocked. Peridot's mother, Jaune, smiled and said hello, but Lapis chose to simply smile and nod a greeting. She needed to see Peridot and didn't want to talk right then. 

As Lapis stepped into the other girl's room, she took note of the meticulously cleaned room. The vacuum lines looked fresh. Laying on the bed in the center of the room was Peridot, with headphones in. She seemed to be asleep. Lapis, not wanting to wake her, slipped in and sat on the edge of the bed. Peridot didn't stir, so Lapis laid herself down. Peridot still slept away.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Lapis opened her eyes to find herself alone. Where in the world was she? Was she back there? No. No the ceiling looked too familiar. Like Lapis had woken up here before. Oh, yeah, she was at Peridot's. The memories from before came flooding back and Lapis tried not to cry. She looked up to see Peridot, poring over something on the desk. She looked like she was concentrating hard. Not wanting to disturb her, Lapis laid silently. Peridot was her best friend. She deserved to know. No. No no, Peridot couldn't be burdened with something like that from a slut like Lapis. She would hide it, yes. 

Peridot turned in her seat, probably to check on Lapis. She frowned at the expression on her friend's face. The two sat and stared at each other for a while. Lapis watched Peridot's expression behind her large glasses. Her beautiful sea green eyes were taking in the whole scene. She looked worried.

Peridot stood up and made her way over to the bed and sat down on the edge, placing one hand on Lapis' shoulder. 

"Are you ok? Did some clod try to bully you?" Peridot asked gently. Lapis didn't want to respond. She didn't want Peridot burdened by her problems. She shook her head. 

Peridot pulled out her phone and typed. Lapis almost thought it rude that her friend would just start texting right then and there. A notification came on Lapis's phone and she knew what her friend had done. She took out the device and looked at the text. 

'Are you ok?'

'No'

'Do you want to tell me about it?'

'No'

Are you going to keep saying no ;p'

'No ;)p'

What is that?'

'A face'

'You dork'

'But you love me'

'Yeah'

'I love you'

'You're so sweet. <3'

'I should go home. My mom...'

'Ok. Take care of yourself dork'

'^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\^'

Lapis got up and took her leave, walking back out the front door. Peridot's mom wasn't there anymore. Lapis kept walking, out the door, onto the street, and away. Suddenly, her phone vibrated wildly. Six texts came in. Five from her mother and one from Peridot.

'Where are you?'

'You need to come home'

'Get home'

'GET YOUR LITTLE ASS HOME'

'YOU'RE GETTING IT WHEN YOU GET HOME YOU DESERVE IT YOU NASTY LITTLE WHORE'

Lapis sighed, wondering what her mother would do. She got ready to open the text from Peridot, though she knew it would be sweet words.

'Hey, srry to bother u on ur way home and just after u left. I love u. Remember that. Idk what ur going thru but I'm here if u want to talk. Whtevr it is, it's prob not ur fault, ur a good person. Let me kno wht happens @ home, I want 2 make sure ur ok, ok? I love u. <3'

Lapis smiled down at her phone. Peridot cared. Probably not in the same way that Lapis did, but it was nice to know that someone loved her. She felt a little better all the way back home.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Lapis noticed a few things in the next weeks. She noticed her appetite increasing. She noticed her sickness. She noticed it all. All of the signs. All the signs of what she had been dreading. She was sure Peridot noticed too. The only person that didn't notice was her mother. Even Lapis's older sisters asked if she was ok.

Lapis sighed. She didn't want anyone to know. Blue would ask. Sapphire probably already knew. Speaking of Sapphire, Lapis heard quiet footsteps in the hall. Probably coming to talk about Lapis's silence and strange behavior. Lapis mentally prepared herself to lie, just like she had for the past three months.

Sapphire entered the room and smiled at her sister. Lapis didn't return it, simply staring at the blonde. Sapphire made her way across the room and sat on the edge of the bed, next to the teen. The two sat in silence.

Sapphire spoke after a few minutes of staring. "Lapis, I'm sure you want to know about her." It took a moment for Lapis to comprehend what Sapphire meant. 

"So you know?" Lapis asked. Dread sat like a stone in her gut.

"I don't know how it happened, but yes." There was another silence, then Sapphire spoke up again, "You aren't excited that you're having a girl?" Lapis noticed the teasing in her sister's gentle voice. She shrugged mutely.

"She's going to be ok Lapis. And so are you." Sapphire reassured Lapis. 

Lapis tried to stop the tears that were slipping from her eyes. It didn't work well, and Sapphire pulled her into a hug. The taller girl rested her face in her oldest sister's hair, smelling the comforting and familiar scent of rose petal shampoo. She could hear Sapphire talking quietly. She focused on the familiar voice, not listening, just hearing. Hands began to stroke her back rubbing up against the scar on her spine.

The girls sat until a calm, quiet darkness began to fog Lapis's vision. The last thing she heard was Sapphire telling her that she didn't need to tell her about what happened. Then Lapis slid into a comfortable, dreamless sleep.

Lapis didn't open her eyes when she woke up. She heard Sapphire and and her mother talking loudly inside the room. She decided not to listen, they were probably arguing again. Then heavy footsteps marched out the bedroom door and it slammed shut. Much lighter and quieter footsteps approached the bed. Weight rested on the edge. Sapphire.

A hand rested on her stomach. Sapphire slowly began to rub. It didn't feel good and Lapis sat up, trying not to cry. She looked at her sister, whose good eye was clouded with worry.

"Are you ok honey? What's wrong? Do you want to talk?" Sapphire asked. Lapis shook her head. She felt sick. 'Uh oh' Lapis thought, knowing what was coming. As if on cue, Sapphire held out a bowl with a paper towel for her. Lapis was throwing up within seconds, crying harder.

She hated puking. When she finally finished, Sapphire offered a glass of water. Lapis happily accepted and rinsed her mouth out. She could still taste the bile but if felt so much better. Things were almost looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not continuing. This works alone so I'll keep it.


End file.
